geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rob The Robot Dead, Dead, Dead!.wmv
"Dead, Dead, Dead" is a lost episode of Rob the Robot. It was made in 2013. Rob the Robot is about a robot named Rob, an alien named Emma, another robot named TK, and yet another robot named Orbit. The episode was downloaded onto RARBG. The file was called "deaddeaddead.rar". The video was called "Rob_The_Robot:_Dead,_Dead,_Dead!.wmv". The video started with the "Face Does a New Trick" promo. Face said, "Coming up next is Rob the Robot, in a story called "Ups and Downs"! Here on Nick Jr. Video!". But Face wasn't around at the time! He trumpeted, then giggled. The show played with a clapperboard saying "ROB THE ROBOT DEAD DEAD DEAD ROLL 1, EFO: CAMERA E, SCENE 1" In amazingly good (no, superbly good) CGI, the intro played. Then the episode played. It went like this: Rob: Hi! I'm Rob, the robot! And... (slice) (dead) Orbit: Rob's really... (slice) (dead) TK: I'm next? (slice) (dead) Emma: (says her prayers) (slice) (dead) (all bleed) Message: YOU'RE NEXT Then Face appeared, saying "Goodbye. So long. See ya later on Nick Jr." He trumpeted, then giggled. The credits played. The logo for Nickelodeon was the jackhammer logo. I posted the episode on YouTube, and 50 days later, it got 2 billion views. PART 2 Okay, so remember that Ups and Downs RARBG thingy? If so, read this. If you did not, read it. I am going to make a new part in the story. It turns out, the VHS was real, and it was sold at a flea market. Then someone recorded the video with a camera. They put it on RARBG. Then, they made a movie into a VHS and put it on flea market. I bought it. And believe me, it was worth it! Being a movie instead of a 28-minute show, it was an amazing experience. However, it WAS a lost movie. So it HAD to be violent. REAL violent. Rated R for graphic violence. Okay, it began with a logo for a company called Rockstar Films. It opened with opening credits, AS USUAL. I'll list them out for you. "Rockstar Films presents Rob the Robot: DEAD, DEAD, DEAD: Part 2 The Gruesome Climax Directed by Pomeroy Sansouci Produced by Vick Chicoine French Cast: Isaac Marceau Millard Bellefeuille Avenall Joly Philippine Loiselle Falerina Martin D'Arcy Sabourin English Cast: Kory Renfroe Michael Edwards Wayne Rogers Kendall Allen Peggie Jones Joshua Marshall" Mission Control appeared. Mission Control: Hi, everyone! Everybody here? Oh, f**k! Everybody's dead! Somehow, the remains of the dead people were being zapped by electricity from God. Rob: Holy c**t, what the hell happened? Ema: Rob, s**t on the thing that killed us, because we were killed by a ludicrously creepy beast. Orbit: Was that a motherfu**ing prank to warn us? TK: No, it was a real a**hole! Being an a**hole, the beast was a robot! (Motherfu**er!) He traveled all of the g*ddamn world and the seven seas, searching for someone to kill. Rob: F**k f**k f**k f**k! Mother of God! Holy crapshoot! F**king idiot! See? The movie was a bunch of bloody mumbo jumbo after that. Then came the final battle: Rob: F**k you, mother f**ker! (Gives robot middle finger) Suck my c**k! (Kapow!) Robot: HELP F**K! OH GOD! Orbit: Holy. S**t. Balls. You did it! He's in hell now! F**k him! All of the world was safe after that. The credits rolled, and the movie was over. The movie I watched got posted on Dailymotion, and seconds later it got MANY views. The end for reals! VHS title 1: Rob the Robot: Ups and Downs: An Adventure for the Whole Family! VHS title 2: Rob the Robot: DEAD, DEAD, DEAD: Part 2: The Gruesomely Gruesome Conclusion.Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Holy Shit Category:Oh my god Category:Creepy Category:Spooky Category:Suicide Category:WHOOOOOOOSHHHHHH Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Zombies Category:Dumbasses don't wanna watch this Category:Hell Category:Bloody Category:Blood Category:Blood and Gore Category:Gore